Carta a Sakura
by Rosse Schaafer
Summary: Había muchas razones por la cual ella le gustaba, pero debía resumirlo en una sencilla carta con tres razones principales, tres razones que lo mataban pero que a la vez; le daban vitalidad para emprender con fuerza un nuevo día. [Feliz cumpleaños, Arthuu]


_**Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Solamente la historia es de mi pertenencia.**_

 _ **Leve Ooc.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Viñeta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Carta a Sakura.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary** : Había muchas razones por la cual ella le gustaba, pero debía resumirlo en una sencilla carta con tres razones principales, tres razones que lo mataban pero que a la vez; le daban vitalidad para emprender con fuerza un nuevo día._

* * *

 _(1)Amaba sus ojos._

Eran de un lindo color verde jade, que le hacía pensar en la belleza de la naturaleza pero que también, le recordaba que si no se cuidaba como se debía, podían reflejar un gran vacío, un vacío que a él no le gustaba y que en estos días había estado presente.

Sakura tenía los ojos del color más lindo que él pudiera ver, no negaba que otras personas tuvieran un lindo color en sus ojos, pero los de ella eran especiales, quizás solo por ser Sakura.

Su dulce cerezo con ojos llenos de vida, llenos de felicidad.

 _(2)Su fuerza de vida._

Amaba con todo su corazón, su fuerza, la valentía que ella llevaba cada día después de un mal rato, sus sonrisas radiantes aunque el cielo fuera nublado, su forma de ver un mejor mañana aunque estuviese cayendo una fría tormenta con rayos.

Sakura era, un bálsamo de felicidad para todos los que ella rodeaba, a pesar de la circunstancia, si llovía, ella aconsejaba esperar pues; un sol radiante saldría, y si la lluvia seguía, entonces ella se ocupaba de llenar el ambiente con una extraña felicidad que a más de uno tocaba de gran manera.

A donde quiera que ella fuera, podía brillar tanto como el sol, su fuerza de vivir, su pasión por seguir su vida; aquello quizás fue lo que más amó y ama de ella.

 _(3)Su hermosa sonrisa._

Debía decir que aquello era, una de las más fuertes, y quizás; la verdadera razón por la cual se enamoró de ella.

No es que Sakura no fuese bella, porque realmente lo era, sino que, aquella sonrisa que ella solamente podía dar, esa sensación de alivio que ella lograba transmitir y de cierta forma vivir, era lo que lo tenía de cierta forma obsesionado.

Cuando la vio por primera vez, solamente bastó una sola sonrisa para que él olvidara lo malo que había sido su día y se hubiese conformado con verla ahí, junto con él, aún si ella no mirase de la misma forma en la cual él la miraba, se conformaba solo con que ella fuese feliz, después de todo. ¿Qué sería de los que aman sino buscan la completa felicidad de su enamorado?

Y… ¿Por qué no? Quería agregar una cuarta razón. Quizás la más dolorosa, pero la que agradecía cada día.

 _(4)Que ella fuese su amiga._

Quizás era doloroso, pues para él, obviamente significaba más que una amistad, pero era lo que él podía tener y lo que más valoraba, la veía todos los días, hablaba con ella todo el tiempo, se reía por sus chistes malos y la acompañaba de vez en cuando al centro comercial o ver películas.

Quizás no fuese todo lo que él quería, quizás era muy poco para lo que él deseaba, pero ella estaba ahí junto con él, desde aquel día que bajo la lluvia, ella decidió cubrirlo con su paraguas y regalarle aquella sonrisa. La sonrisa que había hecho que la alegría perdida de ese día, volviera a renacer tal cual como el fénix.

–¿Qué haces, baka? –Escuchó aquella pregunta, de aquella voz tan característica y rápidamente escondió el papel en el cual estaba escribiendo.

–Escribiendo quizás, Sakura-chan. –Le respondió con una sonrisa. Sakura simplemente se dejó caer a su lado mientras observaba el firmamento. – ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Preguntó él con verdadera curiosidad.

–Supongo que te conozco como la palma de mi mano. –Sonrió. – Naruto. –Susurró. –Gracias por todo. –Le dio un repentino beso en la frente. Él se ruborizó por aquello. – Gracias por siempre estar conmigo.

–De nada. –Respondió él mientras la aferraba en un tierno abrazo. – ¿Siempre juntos? –Preguntó juguetonamente.

–Hasta que la muerte nos separe. –Respondió ella.

–¿Sabes que eso es lo que dice la gente cuando se está casando? –Preguntó con una ceja enarcada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Ella se separó un poco para poder verlo.

–Supongo que primero debemos ser novios para casarnos. –Mencionó juguetonamente.

–Pero no lo somos. –Le recordó él.

–¿Y qué tiene? –Preguntó ella. –Nunca sabes lo que puedo traer el futuro, Naruto baka. –Rompió en carcajadas mientras se levantaba y corría. Naruto no supo si fue imaginación, pero por algún momento, creyó ver un tierno rubor en los cachetes de la chica de sus sueños.

– _¡¿Sakura-chan?!_ –Gritó sobresaltado.

–¡Eres un verdadero idiota! –Gritó ella. – _Pero aún así, me gustas._ –Confesó.

 _Y aquel día, el seguramente jamás lo olvidaría._

 _Pues fue el comienzo de una linda relación entre el pequeño cerezo y el sol._

 _Quizás aquella carta que él estaba escribiendo, la entregaría en algún futuro, o se la quedaría como recuerdo de aquella mágica noche en donde su sueño se hacía realidad._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Este fic es regalo para un gran amigo. _**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Arthur!**_

Espero la pases muy bien hoy en tu día, y que esta viñeta te gustara.

.

.

Si la lectura fue de su agrado, por favor tomen un poco de su tiempo y háganlo saber por medio de los reviews.

Los favoritos también cuentan, pero eso nunca me sabrá explicar que tanto les gusto de esta viñeta.

¡No sean penosos, no muerdo!

Pueden agregarme en facebook, aparezco como _**Rosse Valderrey**_ , también pueden dar clic **_''Me gusta''_** a mi página. **_''Rosse Valderrey - Fanfiction''_**

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Lamento cualquier error.

.

.

 _ **RosseValderrey.**_

.


End file.
